


free time

by stefonzolesky



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: M/M, and it isn't very good but it's SOMETHING, coffee shop AU, i wrote this while i had a major block on a bigger project, so i thought i'd put it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: “He just stares at those papers all day, don’t he?” Katy has both her hands around her coffee, using more to keep warm than for anything else. Alex supposes she hasn’t even taken a sip yet. “Doesn’t do anything else.”





	free time

Alex doesn’t necessarily _love_ his work, but he doesn’t hate it either. He gets his stuff done when he needs to get it done, that’s all there is to it. A few of his friends have a serious work ethic problem, though, and he’s not sure how to help them.

 

They forget that free time means free time, not more time to do more work.

 

“He just stares at those papers all day, don’t he?” Katy has both her hands around her coffee, using more to keep warm than for anything else. Alex supposes she hasn’t even taken a sip yet. “Doesn’t do anything else.”

 

“I guess so, yeah,” Alex tears off a piece of the bread he has in one of his hands, tossing it to the birds that have gathered around the park bench. “It’s nice outside. I mean, it’s cold today, but it’s nice. He didn’t need to stay back. Could’a even done his work in the park. Can I have some of your coffee?”

“Yeah, I mean, he’s got a problem at this point,” Katy hands her coffee off, covering her mouth and nose with her hands. “It’s all work, work, work. You should’a talked him into coming here with us?”

 

“He wouldn’t have heard me out anyways,” Alex sips on Katy’s coffee. “Do you know if Jamison is coming?”

 

“No,” Katy sighs. “He said he was gonna stick back with Brendan for work. Those two have a serious problem.” She runs a hand through her hair. “Is _work_  all they think about? They’re their own bosses.”

 

“I guess so,” Alex shrugs vaguely. “It’s out cold, your coffee's getting cold. I’m going to get more.” He stands up and shivers. “Feel free to join me, if you want.”

 

“Count me in,” Katy stands up. “Only so long as you’re buying, though. I accidentally left my wallet back at the house.”

 

“I steal your money most of the time, anyways,” Alex shoves his hands in his pockets roughly. “I don’t mind. Paying for your coffee is better than being stuck at home with Jamie and Brendan, anyways.”

 

The walk to the coffee shop is cold, but by the time they get there, Alex’s face hurts from laughing. Katy holds the door open (“Ladies first, obviously”) and tells him to order her something he thinks she’ll like. He tells her he’ll be damned if he does something like that for her.

 

“Two caramel macchiatos?” He runs a hand through his hair. “The medium size. I don’t speak the coffee language.”

 

The cashier (Mikey, his nametag says) laughs. “Tall?”

 

“Sure,” Alex glances over his shoulder at Katy, who rolls her eyes at him. “Yeah.”

 

“That your girlfriend?” Mikey punches something into the register and moves to make the drinks. Alex feels laughter bubble up his throat.

  
“Oh, no, no,” He shakes his head quickly, his cheeks heating up a little. “She’s my roommate.”

 

“Right, of course,” Mikey nods as he finishes off the drinks, scribbling something on one of them. “You look like the GBF type. Eight dollars flat.”

 

“GBF?” Alex takes the drinks and hands Mikey the money. “Thanks.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Mikey shrugs. “Gay best friend. Enjoy your coffee.” And Alex feels his face go red as he makes a beeline back towards Katy.

 

“What took you so long?” Katy takes one of the drinks. “There’s a number on your cup.”

 

“Oh?” Alex’s mouth has gone dry at this point, and he checks the writing on his cup.

 

_(917-543-2883, xx call me)_

 

His first thought upon seeing the number is how he can’t wait to rub it all in Jamison and Brendan’s faces, because that’s what happens when you can’t just put down your work for a few hours.


End file.
